Revenge of the Earth Bound Immortals
by KiraLocket96
Summary: (Following Carly and Jack only) Carly and the other ex- Dark Signers learn what they once were in their own special way. Set after series, the Signers have lost their marks once they had finished defeating bad guys. So, why have their arms began glowing once again? On her own, Carly is having a crisis in her life. But Jack is oblivious to her once again. Is time repeating itself?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Carly woke up screaming. She'd drifted off again and had a nightmare. Carly checked her clock. It was only eight o'clock.

There was a knock at the door. Carly got up out of her bed, putting on her glasses and went to answer the door. Behind the door stood Jack Atlas looking sexy and moodie as always.

"Hey Jack. What's up?"

"Crow kicked me out and Yusei just stood there. Can you believe the nerve on them two?"

Carly sood there dumbfoundly at the door. Jack walked right past her and into her living room where he sat down and made himself at home.

"Errr, what are you doing?" Carly asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm crashing here."

"Errr, Ok." Carly said, not minding Jack staying, but knowing she had no choice either. Carly sighed and moved over to the kettle. "Do you want a coffee?" She asked.

"Yes." Said Jack as he began flicking through the channels.

Carly made him a coffee and herself one, gave him his without recieving a thank you then sat down at the table. She was still disterbed by her nightmares.

Jack watched Carly out of the corner of his eye. He wondered why she sat over there and din't sit next to him, questioning him as to what his problem was. Jack wasn't interested in dealing with Carly's problems though, as he had his own. jack turned to watch the tv.

Half an hour or so later, Jack looked back over to Carly. She had only taken a sip of her coffee and had left it to go cold. She was still sat there starting off into space.

Jack felt annoied by what he was going to do next and he let it show in his tone. "What's the matter with you?" He questioned.

Carly blinked a few times then looked over to him dumbfoundly as if he'd said something in a different language. "Errr, what? I mean pardon."

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Why do you look so gloomy?"

Carly looked from Jack down to her coffee. "Oh, gloomy, errr..." Carly wasn't sure what to say in respone. She had been going over and over the things that she had dreamed about in her head and very time she did go over them, they were always disterbing. "I...Jack can I ask you something." Carly asked looking towards Jack.

Jack turned away to look at the telly. "I guess your going to anyway." He said.

Carly was silent for a moment, reviewing his lazy sitting possition on the sofa. She wondered how he could be so lay back and relaxed after something like the Dark Signers happened. Carly closed her mouth, not sure if to say anything at all now that she saw she'd ruin Jack's mood (even though he was already in a foul one).

"Never mind." Carly said turning to face her coffee again. The truth was, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

Jack, hearing her answer, grumperly turned off the telly and came to sit at the table with her. "What?" He asked.

Carly looked up at him. He saw the sadden and fear in her eyes and wondered what was causing them. "What is it Carly?" He asked more gently. He did still care about her even though he was a moodie grouch, and the only reason he was nice to her then was because he did care about her and didn't like seeing her down and hurt when she was normally cheering and lifting his spirits up. Seeing her sad reminded him of a certain time he didn't want to remember.

Carly looked up to Jack sitting besides her. She felt touched that he'd actually turned off the tv and come to sit next to her as if she was more important. She gave a small smile of appreshiation, but it wasn't as jolly as normal. Again Carly wondered if she wanted to ask.

"It's just..." Carly looked down to her cold ugly coffee. "There's these dreams I keep have. Dreams where I'm dueling you and we're on D-wheels. I'm on a red and black one and your on your normal white one. I'm not sure where we are, but it's this place that seems to be just a wasteland of rocks and stone. But there's this strange purple wall thingy that goes around us and sorts of guides us as if it's like a racing track thingy." Carly looked up to JAck to see his face was stone faced. He was looking down at the table with a distant look on his face now. "JAck?" Carly questioned.

Jack looked up to meet her eyes. "Anything else you can remember from your dreams?" Jack asked.

Carly looked back down to her tea. "Well, it's kinda weird how I dream. Because the next thing I know, I'm not in that wasteland thingy with you anymore, I'm in some sorta libeary on the top floor of a skyscraper or something and I'm in a duel with this man with red hair and who has these psychic alilities. I...I dreamed I lost and that I was frown out of a window." Carly looked up to Jack who looked uncomfrtable."I...I died that night." Jack wonuldn't meet her eyes. Carly felt something horrible twist inside of her. "Then...Then I came back to life a dark signer to... to get my revenge on him, didn't I?I...I killed him." Carly looked down to the table, absolutly destroyed by Jack's lack of reaction. She hoped it wasn't true, but she had a feeling it was. "Please, please tell me Jack did that really happen? Please." Carly begged.

Jack didn't say anything. The longer Jack remained silent the more tears formed in Carly's eyes as she realised two things, one she'd died and two, she'd killed someone.

"Stop the water works. You didn't actually kill him. He survived somehow and went after Akeza again. You didn't kill anyone. He killed you."

But it was too late. The hit had already been recieved and there was no taking it back. Carly calmly got up and went to her room.

Jack stared after her think, "Great."

XXXXX

Carly cried for a long while in her room until she heard banging on her door and Jack saying, "come on Carly this is rediculas. Stop your crying now. I'm coming in."

Jack opened the door and Carly sat up in her bed. "Honestly Carly." He said. "All this crying over nothing. Look, that creeps behind bars somewhere and your safe here, alive. This is why I told you nothing because I knew it would upset you. Look Carly, there's no point in feeling sorry for yourself. Not when it's in the past anyway. What was it you said to me on that tower, to make a new life for myself. Well, maybe you should take your own words and own advise and use them instead of wollowing in self pity."

Carly was quiet, looking down at her hands. "Your right Jack. I should be moving on and forgetting about things that nobody remembers. But you know what Jack." Carly looked up to Jack in anger. "It still hurts. Especially when I know that isn't the only nightmare I've been having. The other nightmare..." Carly looked away from Jack, losing all fight. "It's...It's much worse."

Jack folded his arms and readied himself. "What's much worse?"

Carly was silent for a moment, then she looked up at Jack. "I... After his death, I get flashs of... Of our duel Jack. Of the shadow duel I forced you to be in. I...I did and said some pritty horrible things to you Jack." Carly looked away from him. "I nearly killed you. I'm so sorry Jack."Carly began to cry again. "I'd never want to hurt you. Never." Carly began crying more heavily.

Jack rolled his eyes, not liking being in this awkward situation. "Well look Carly, I'm still here aren't I? I'm still alive so you didn't manage to kill me did you. Besides, you wouldn't have been able to anyway. I'm Jac Atlas remember. King of games. Now stop your crying over stupid things that happened ages ago. We've moved past that." Jack said.

"Maybe you have. But for me, it's like I've only just come out of it." Carly said, looking up to Jack through teary eyes again. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through this again. If you want to leave then leave. I just want to be left on my own." Carly curled up into a ball, hiding her face.

Jack rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't good dealing with emotions like this, but he didn't want to leave Carly on her own. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly put an arm on Carly's shoulder. Carly took the gesture and moved into Jack's chest. Jack wasn't expecting this, but let his arm that he had wrapped around her more. He even moved his other one around her to pat her back.

Carly cried into his arms, appreshating Jack for being there and hating herself for almost taking this away. "I'm so sorry Jack." Was all she kept repeating into his chest.

Jack tried to be patience, but after so long, he pushed Carly back, told her to dry her tears and be strong. Carly nodded her head and wipped away her tears. She was going to be strong, for Jack. Carly looked down shyly at her hands as she thought of something else that she'd remembered in a nightmare.

"Jack?"

"Yes."

"Erm... Is it true that you were going to make it so you died with me?" Carly peeked up to look at Jack. He seemed awkward and his checks blushed the lightest pink.

"Yes." Jack said in his calm moody voice.

"And... Is it true that you said that you wanted to save the person you truely loved-me?"

Jack was silent Carly noticed before he answered, "Yes. I wanted to save a true friend. A firend I'd come to love. As a friend." Jack added.

Jack stood up quickly and said, "It would have been the same for Yusei or Crow if they were a dark signer." And he left Carly's room, closing the door.

Carly lay back down with a small giddy smile on her face. That night Carly slept good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Life had gone on normally for Jack and Carly after that night where Jack had admitted to Carly all that had happened during their Dark Signer duel. Jack had been gone early in the morning and Carly had gone back to chasing him like the mad report she was. Life was pretty good, although nothing was concrete with their relationship and two other woman competing for Jack's heart had popped up. The worst thing to happen between Jack and Carly though was Jack had left New Domino City and didn't want her to come.

The days that passed without Jack were simply boring. Carly tried to find someone else to follow and mold into a great superstar like Jack was a great king, only Carly hadn't found anyone. Carly had struggled to find any stories at all, but she had still been getting in some good pictures of the sunset when she'd come home late after a wonder around New Domino. The walks around New Domino was to try and find some insperation or something, but nothing special was popping up in Carly's life. Carly's life was boring.

She watched Jack and Crow on TV dueling others and each other and Carly knew where Akiza, Luna and Leo were no one had any idea where Yusei was). But they were so busy with their lifes they didn't keep in contact much. Carly was feeling lonlier than ever.

Then, one night, as Carly was walking back from one of her wondering walks, somethig happened. Something every bad and confusing happened. Carly was stood on the bridge, taking photos of the sunset which she would sell to the highest bidder when, through her camera lens, Carly was shocked as a flashing image of a dark black and orange bird appeared on the picture. Carly screamed and fell back. She looked up to see if she could still see the big scary bird, but it wasn't there. Shakily, Carly picked up her camera and looked through the pictures she had took. There was no sign of a large bird.

Carly's breathing was heavy. Slowly, she calmed herself down, the coldness of the ground helping to calm her. Soon, Rogue climbed to her feet, though she felt light headed and dizzy on her feet. Carly began making her way back to her flat.

That wasn't the last time Carly saw the bird.

XXXXX

All the signers were shocked at the same time as pain coursed through their arms and, when they looked down to it, they saw their the mark of the crimson dragon. As they all gasped and wondered what darkness there was now to threaten earth, Akiza made the first move to contact all the Signers and set up a meeting point for them. There destination, New Domino City.

XXXXX

"What the hells going on?" Jack roared as he walked towards Crow, Akiza, Luna and Leo whom were all waiting for him. Jack had been met by Mina and Stephaine had tagged along.

"Jack." Said Akiza.

"We don't know." Said Crow. "Do you know where Yusei is?"

Jack shuck his head. "Why now of all times does _this_ have to happen? I was about to make another winning streak."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Boo hoo. Listen Jack, no one cares about your dueling life on the big screen. We've just gotta find Yusei and we've gotta find out what the heck is going on around here." Crow barked.

"I think I can help with that." Said Mina who was working away at her tablet. Suddenly Mina's face lit up, shocked, then turned to a somewhat satidfied smile.

"What is it Mina? Well come on spit it out!" Jack ordered.

Mina turned her tablet around and there was Yusei on the screan. "Hey guys." He said.

"Yusei." All the signers gasped. "Where are you?" Asked Leo.

"I'm back at Martha's with Kalin. Listen guys, something bigs going down." Yusei said.

"We know that Yusei. We've all meet up back in New Domino to see what it is." Said Crow.

Yusei nodded his head. "Good, but the thing is, this isn't about us Signers."

There were gaspes from Luna, Leo and Akiza while Jack and Crow examoned, "What?"

"This isn't about us guys. This isn't our fight. It involves us, but it's not really our battle to face." Yusei tried to explain.

"What do you mean Yusei?" Asked Luna.

"What I mean is Luna that the ex- Dark Signers are in trouble and we've got to help them."

"What? Help them how? WHat do you mean in trouble?" Jack said, snatching the tablet from Mina and shaking it as if to get Yusei to answer quicker. "Come on answer me!"

"Jack." Mina gasped.

"Hey man, stop it. Your gonna mess with the connection. Let the guy talk." Crow said trying to wrestle the tablet out of Jack's grip.

"What I mean is Jack that the spirits of the Earth Bound Immortals weren't finished when we sealed them away. Over the past few years, they've gotten stronger and built up their strengh and now that they're strong enough, they're attacking the hosts they used and forcing them into a shadow duel."

"What?" Yelled Crow down to the screen. "You gotta be kidding me."

"No job." Yusei said. "You marks must have been going crazy for a while. That was because I was with Kalin when he was dueling the shadows. I stood with him when he dueled and protected him the best I could from the shadows and the dirty treats the Earth Bound Immortals used against them."

"Yusei, why have they come back? And why are they attacking their hosts and not us?" Akiza asked.

"Good question Akiza. It's because, although the Earth Bound Immortals are stronger now, the still can't take shape or form, but what they can do is use the link that was created behind them and their host to pull them back to the real world log enough for a duel to try and break the host and reclaim that host's body as their own. All of you need to find out where your host is that fought against you when the Dark Singers were close to ruling. Go now and go fast. I don't know how much time you guys have. See you all soon."

XXXXX

Yusei didn't have to tell Jack twice. He was off and driving at mad speed to get to Carly's flat. So fast he almost got pulled over, but he kept going and without locking up his bike, jumped off his D-Wheel and ran to Carly's door.

Thump, thump, thump, "Carly."Thump, thump, thump. "Carly, are you in there? It's me Jack?"

Jack was quiet for less than a moment while he waited for Carly to answer the door. During that silence he heard something like a plate smash. Then nothing else. "Carly? Carly if you don't open this door I'm going to break it down!"

Carly still didn't answer. Jack took a step back and mutiple times kicked at the door, until finally it caved in. Jack stepped into the apparentment and was suprized by what he saw. There was broken glass every where. From tiny little mirror pieces to large window pieces. There was glass covering every surface. Jack took a step in, being careful where he stood and looked around. "Carly." He called. He hoped he wasn't too late.

Then he noticed something. Carly's glasses. The lens were smashed worse than he'd ever seen before and they had blood on them. There was a trail of blood trailed that led to underneath the table and it was there, when Jack got closer to it, that he saw her, Carly. Carly was curled up in a ball, sat underneath the table, shaking.

"Carly?" Jack said softly as he moved a chair out of the way so he could easily get to Carly. "Carly, it's me. Jack. I'm back. Don't worry Carly, everythings going to be al-" Then Jack noticed that the blood trail went up to Carly's hands where streaks of blood dripped from them. "right." Carly's hands were hiding her face and her body was shaking as if she was weeping quietly into her hands. Jack reached out and slowly tried moving Carly's hand away; being careful he didn't hurt her as he didn't know where she'd been cut. Carly put up a fight though and kept her hands to her face. "Carly, it's me Jack. Move your hands from your face and look at me."

"I can't." Carly breathed.

"Why not?" Jack said.

"Because I can't see you." Carly hicupted.

"Well, obviously you can't see me, you've got your hands over your eyes and your glasses are smashed. We'll get you new ones though Carly so you can see-"

"No Jack! I can't see." Carly yelled into her hands followed by sobs.

Jack was getting worried now and pulled harder at her hands, but Carly gave in and slowly she removed her hands from her face. Jack saw her palms were filled with blood, but what disterbed him more was blood was dripping from her face which was still hidden by her hair. "I can't see you Jack." Slowly Carly turned her head to face Jack. Jack gasped at what he saw. Carly's eyes were still closed, but Jack could make out the where the glass had cut her from the deep cuts around her eyes that were filling her hands with blood. Slowly (And painfully) Carly opened her eyes, not showing her normal eyes, but blood red eyes. "I have no sight to see you with." A single tear rolled down Carly's check. It's colour was red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack had taken Carly straight to the hospital. After a few hours in surgury, Jack was finally aloud into see Carly. Jack had spoken to the other Signers, telling them he had got to Carly in time before the attack of the Dark Signers, but that there were complications with her at the moment and that they were in hospital. He refused to tell them what else had happened. They all dropped the subject, knowing they wouldn't get anything out of him. Yusei was almost back in New Domino City and the others had almost reached their ex-Dark Signers. Jack hung up the phone and went in to see Carly when he could.

Jack was there for when the nurse was just about to tell Carly life changing news. "I'm affraid Ms, Carmine, that, well, I'm so sorry, but you'll never be able to see again."

Something inside Jack snapped. "What do you mean she'll never be able to see again?"

Carly just sucked in a sharp breath. The words hurting her like a shot to the chest, only she was only started to fell the pain slowly afterwards as understanding of what was happening kicked in.

"I'm-I'm sorry, but she's blind. There were pieces of glass that got too deep into her eyes and damaged them too much for us to recover anything. I'm sorry Ms Carmine, but I'm affraid your never going to be able to see again."

Jack had almost forgot with his anger and shock that Carly was still in the room with him. He looked towards her, finding it strange to look at her sat up in the white hospital bed with her hands in her lap and a white bandage wrapped around her head and eyes. The white bandage looked large around Carly's head and made her head look smaller. Jack paid more attention to Carly's slightly fallen lip as now he didn't have her eyes to tell him how she was feeling. He saw the silent shock lined on her lips. Carly was too still and too calm, Jack thought.

The nurse went on about how the hospital could help her learn brail and teach her tricks to help her get things done. Jack watched as Carly just sat there, motionless. Finally, knowing something was wrong with her (and not just because she'd stabbed herself in the eyes) Jack kicked out the nurse and moved closer to Carly.

"Carly... What happened to you?" He asked, so quietly that Carly almost didn't hear him.

Finally, Carly's head dropped down as if to look at her hands. And, atlas, she started to weep, bringing her hands up to the bandages which covered her eyes. She would have been covering her eyes if she could.

Jack didn't like the feelings he felt when he heard Carly crying. Uneasily, he moved to sit on the edge of her bed besides her, taking her by the shoulder and guiding her to place her head on his chest. "What the hell were you thinking! Stabbing yourself in the eyes. Carly, what was going through your mind?"

Carly still continued to cry. "Carly." Jack said, a little unsure what to do now. He couldn't cope with her tears. "Carly, snap out of it-"

"I've just lost my sight Jack!" Carly snapped, snapping up and, in someway, glaring at Jack as she cried. "If all your gonna do is have a go at me when you haven't even been here then I suggest you go back to your stupid racing torderments!" Carly twisted in the bed and moved the pillow so she was hugging it, turning her back to Jack.

Jack was quiet for a moment, trying to not lose his temper like he just did. It didn't seem to be helping or having the same effect it usually did have on Carly. She'd changed. Jack sat up straighter on the bed, folding his arms and pounting as he thought. He looked down to Carly, hearing her muffled sobs into the pillow. Jack let out a steady breath. "I'm sorry Carly. I just don't understand why you would do such a stupid thing." Hezitantly, Jack reached out and placed his hand on Carly's shoulder. "What's happened whlie I've been away?" Carly still didn't talk. "I'm hear now, aren't I? I'm willing to listen. You can't moan about not having me hear and then not talk to me when I am here for you! What's going on Carly? Why are you acting this way? Why are you acting so...different?"

Slowly, Carly turned, attempting to move her head to where she heard Jack's voice. That stung more than him calling her stupid. It was like another blow to her as she realised that she was still and forever would be in the dark. Carly was scared. Scared of what might happen to her being in the dark. Scared if things would still come after her. Scared she wouldn't be able to cope. Scared that anything could happen to her now that she was so vunerable. Carly felt so small and all alone in the world. It was scary not even being able to tell if she were to move and feel her way out from her bed, would the floor be there? Where would the floor be? What if there were stairs or things in the way that she could walk into or fall over? Carly was so scared. And not only of being blind. As she tried to look at Jack, questions came to mind. "Why are you back?" Carly asked.

Jack throwned, "Don't change the subject! What-"

"Why are you back!" Carly some what yelled at him.

Jack was taken back by how strongly Carly came across. He guessed being blinded had changed her. Or maybe some other things had happened to change her before he got back. Irrtated and angry Jack told her about all the Signers marks reappearing and how they all came back to New Domino. "Then we found out it was something to do with the old Dark Signers and I came looking for you. Never expected to find you like this though."

Carly was quiet as she took in all Jack had said. It was all starting to make sense now. "So what happened to you?" Jack asked.

Carly breathed in and breath out deeply, trying to calm herself as she forced herself to tell Jack, the one person (or one of five or ten) who would understand and believe what she was saying. "I...I kept seeing it...the bird. This large black and orange bird...Aslla Piscu, it called itself... I was so scared Jack... I couldn't stop seeing it anywhere I went. I thought it was just things that caused reflection at first. And it was... My glasses were reflective and somehow it kept tornting me! I could hear it Jack. Hear all of it's horrible high screams and this deep evil voice telling me it's coming back for it's revenge. Horrible things. Things that I didn't want to think about... It showed me pictures. Images. Videos of me as a Dark Signer and me k-..."

Jack looked down at Carly, somewhat confused as to what she was talking about when she said that she could see the card. Jack just used what Carly was saying to add to what Yusei had told him earlier about the duel spirities coming to life for revenege. That thing that took over Carly's body when they dueled, it must behind Carly losing her mind and blinding herself. It was the only logical reason. Jack's anger was raising through the roof.

He almost hit Carly when she reached out slowly and gently touching his arm. "J-Jack... Jack? A-are you still there? Jack?" Carly said as she finally found his arm. "Jack..." Carly said, not knowing what to say. Jack felt the awkwardness of the situation of not being sure what to do. "Jack, I'm scared. P-please don't leave me on my own."

Jack looked down at Carly with pity. Hezetenly, he placed his hand gently on Carly's shoulder and held her."I won't."


End file.
